The Unified Scene
For other uses, see Unified scene (disambiguation). A loving collective of hardcore fans that will do anything to "stay posi'" in support of The Hold Steady! The Unified Scene is anyone who: * understands what Craig means when he points out that we're all the Hold Steady. * loves rock and roll. * understands the importance of high-fiving a stranger. * aren't afraid to have a genuinely fun time in public. * stays positive. The idea is that rock and roll has unifying and redemptive power. And The Hold Steady speak to indie kids, punks, teachers, dudes, graduate students, old guys who think no good music has been made since Led Zeppelin, and pretty much everyone else. The Unified Scene makes people wear goofy matching shirts, fly thousands of miles, spend too much time on message boards, and otherwise commune with "strangers". Basically, if you're a Boy or Girl in America (or elsewhere) and are down with the Hold Steady, you're in the Unified Scene. You just have to remember to stay positive... See "The board". Unified Scene Shirts The Unified Scene shirts are manufactured and distrubuted by members of the Unified Scene, usually members of the messageboard. They are made BY the fans FOR the fans and are paid for out of the generosity of the fans. The original design was done by Seann, but many other members have been passed the torch and have printed and distrubuted shirts, usually in batches. Each one has a unique number, as listed below. You can sometimes join in on a round and have your shirt printed and sent to you, watch the boards carefully if you are looking for one (topics usually titled "Unified Scene Represent"). Or you could support the scene by offering to print some shirts for your fellow Unified Scenesters. Numbered Members *00 Brian *0 Hoodrat *.50 sam g. (son division) *.08 St. Patrick *.09 Five Alive *1 Stephanie *1.618 MonkeyBoy *2 mike *3 Howard Roberts / Phil Jupitus *3.14 TonyRockyHorror *4 Tim Gray *4.20 Chillout Tent *5 Seann *5-6 mdnahas *6 Madalyn *7 Tlon (Australia) *7 JWD (Northern Hemisphere) *8 Felix *9 Rachel *10 Caz *11 Greenhat *12 John K *13 AlmightyLK *14 Campfirewood *15 River *16 Bobby *17 PARock813 *18 Hard Corey *18.5 Hard Corey's Boyfriend *19 the denver guys (Hank) *19.99 Back in Blackbeard *20 MakeFaces *21 Hoodrat's Husband *21A laurenjean *22.2 Mr.Circuits *22 Tabitha *23 chot99 (Greg) *24 Craig *25 Scruffdanny *26 Red *27 Sal Paradise *28 Annie Hall *29 Hoop66 *29.97 Mr. Bowery *30 Manish *31 Motorben *32 Red Eyed and Blue *33 SteveDave *33.3 Kris *34 Murphy *35 Casper *36 Maestro *37 Pubmonkey *38 Franz *39 Pghdad *40 Sunny D *40.5 Sunny D's ex-girlfriend *41 radio>tv *42 Heidi Vanderlee *43 Whiskey Daisy *44 Nightclub Dwight *45 Koob *46 Phils_fan *46.5 Mrs. Phils_fan *47 Friendly Friend Sean *48 Masha Blues *49 Kate (Elliptical's better half) *50 Galen *51 Rachel's Dad *52 MotH *53 allan *54 ezimm7 *55 LouPap *56 Wealdstoned *57 Kevin (Santana) *58 baravettski *59 Tonto *60 crayolakid *61 JEB *62 woody *63 Magic rat *64 cre618 (Jack) *65 junior dog *66 nicollet *67 iblamethesnake *68 timdvm *69 Bret (aka TenFoldLove) *70 ian d. *71 Gotti *72 Stevie Tix *73 katieee *75 jcfrank2 *74 Big Rob *76 jerseymike *77 Skyler *78 Talliver *79 PlacidCasual *80 Oliver's Army *81 Christine *82 theblondette *83 danVA *84 Andy42g *85 jan crow *86 Hallelujah *87 Brokenhero *88 Jonesie *89 Futureboy *90 Rawkguitar's better half *91 Rawkguitars *92 Sam21 *93 Fourlittlesongs *94 Ros *95 CDubzz *96 Matt *97 greekgoat91 *98 Halifax66 *99 mnminx *100 Carla *101 joelle *101 lily frances ( daughter division) *102 Gerard ( belfast) *103 Raymond(belfast) *104 jmcv *105 Aaron (belfast) *106 KJF *107 KJF's roommate *108 Sinead Mc (belfast) *109 adecran *110 Aaron (ze baron) *111 packie (belfast) *112 doctoracula *113 Hard Corey ( changed name/ need new name) *114 muzzle *115 jimmy ketchup *116 Turnstiles *117 charlesw *118 woody *119 Bobo (belfast) *120 cloodie *121 erafterbar *122 erafterbar's friend *123 david *124 nigeltufnel *125 jakevagrant *127 marnr67 *128 bluegirl *131 Evan *135 nobodyatall *138 anthony *142 Rhinovirus *144 jtd7 *148 Jim K *150 Samuel *151 Mrs. Fine Malt Lyrics *169 Emily *180 JonnyJay *192 dot info *193 LilHan *202 Stitch Jones *206 Robbass *207 aimee *208 breenle *209 Citrus *210 ezimm7's girlfriend *211 ld50 *212 Bandana *215 esper *221 Elliptical *222 Tiffany *241 chris *247 nosferatu *250 elitheiceman *256 Faron *267 ginginny77 *273 jersey muggins *301 Bright New Minneapolis *308 zimmerframemosher *311 buddymo *312 Rich *333 Brendan *355 Brent *410 Wasp With New Wings *413 PJordan *415 RachelBox *416 essbee *420 sportfishing *477 wardsecret77 *483 howardfinkel483 *494 John Agnello (Dad division) *494 Sara Agnello (daughter division) *496 blabbate *503 Lee *510 emilyinnashvegas *512 animobileAWS *516 SteveO *518 slgersztoff *519 ct *522 jcvessey *527 MikeS *5:30 530folkmass *551 hickory6 *575 underscore *582 Hot Soft Light *608 Fine Malt Lyrics *612 Jevesey *618 Mrs ld50 *619 victoria s. *629 missalabamanobody *635 Toastie *646 goodbye_ohio *651 kim *666 thurman *708 terry (s.) *711 mattjs *718 Breukelen *712 Lauren ( mattjs) *713 Ben ( mattjs) *714 alan w. *715 Pam McD *716 Ross McD *720 Ian S. *721 Andy P. *722 Dom S. *723 Mark B. *731 cindy *732 joes *747 disgruntled goat *773 RoyE *777 MotH's brother *786 papertiger *793 potterearle *808 AndyM *817 viachicago *820 Jono McC(belfast) *826 KathyG *847 revkelsey *888 Addy *917 so much joy indeed *914 Ms. jcvessey (Kate) *915 Oliver Wendell Ramone *916 sactochris *919 Maggie *925 C Monster *973 John Cake *1007 bernie *1111 walker24 *1118 earthbrownsungreen *1132 212Margarita *1217 Selby&Griggs *1337 barlow *1723 cogstar *1766 brian1766 *1881 barefootboy *1971 frannyglass *1983 spinachg *1988 roboreckles *2376 Dave *2828 marshal28 *5050 Alex *6876 Northern Wish *6950 OldestFan *8008 Ellen *1986Milosh *N+1 Bowery *∞ The Who Category:130101 Bex